


EMT • Jacksepticeye

by Sarahxlynn



Category: jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, sean mclaughlin - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	EMT • Jacksepticeye

I sat in the back of the ambulance twiddling my thumbs as we drove down the quiet road. It was nearing the later hours of the evening and since it was Sunday, we didn't expect many injuries; typically Sunday night calls consisted of ordinary people feeling too ill to drive to the hospital, and then getting the proper care rather quickly. They were never fighting for their life or anything major. I looked across from me and saw my co-worker mindlessly scrolling through his phone. "Anything interesting?" I asked the brown haired man. "Not at all." He locked his phone and tossed it to the side. "I signed up to be an EMT for the excitement and now here we are, sitting in the back of a truck doing-" We heard the radio turn off abruptly, which was then followed by the sirens turning on above us. "Spoke too soon." He muttered, standing up and beginning to generally prep the area. I grabbed the handle that came from the roof of the car and pulled myself forward against gravity, sticking my head toward the front of the truck that was blocked off for sanitary reasons. "What do we have now?" I yelled. "Possibly fatal car accident- be ready."

\--

As soon as the truck came to a halt, I swung the back doors open and ran toward the scene. There was one car on the road with a dent and cracked windshield, and another that got ran off the road and was upside down next to the highway. "Shit." I muttered. I broke into a sprint and immediately turned my attention to the totaled car; the woman with the upright vehicle had injuries herself, but since she was okay enough to call the paramedics, I figured she was okay enough to wait while I tended to the more pressing matter. I quickly checked behind me and watched as my co-worker Mark approached the woman sitting on the ground beside her car, blood leaking over her arm; he gave me a slight nod as he knelt down beside her, assuring me he had it under control.  
I crossed over the severely bent highway barrier and carefully stepped down the small, yet steep hill. The car smelled of gas and smoke, and I knew that my number one priority was to get the victim far away from the vehicle as fast as possible. I knelt down beside the driver's side and peered in through the shattered window. There was a young man being held inside by his seatbelt, unconscious and intensely battered. There was blood everywhere, and part of me was thankful he wasn't awake to feel the pain. "I need someone over here!" I called out, beginning to push away some of the glass pieces. I heard footsteps run up behind me as I reached into my bag and pulled out the sharpest scissors I was equipped with; usually, this was a police officers job, but they were still on the way and I needed to help this man fast with no questions asked. I laid on my stomach before reaching through the window with my scissors and beginning to gnaw away at the thick material across his chest. "Come on-" I muttered, becoming frustrated. Mark ran towards the other side and began clearing a semi-safe opening in the passenger's side window in attempt to reach in and unlock the seatbelt the way it was designed to be released.

\--

As the police arrived I heard the satisfying snap of the seatbelt being cut. I threw the scissors back into my bag and signaled for Mark to help the other EMT that was waiting by the truck with the gurney. I reached in and grabbed the victims shoulders, his head lulling to the side at the movement. Blood covered my gloves and I felt my stomach twist into knots knowing he looked as if he could be my age.

\--

We rushed him back towards the truck and heaved the gurney into the back of the ambulance, all the EMT's rushing in to assist me. He was still unresponsive and I felt my heart race knowing there was a good chance we could lose him. He had a faint pulse, but that didn't change the fact that he had no human quality left to him; he couldn't function whatsoever. We immediately began rushing around to clean him off in attempt to find the root of the blood loss. We found three severe open wounds that we quickly began dressing, with multiple layers of bandages on each one. I looked down near his abdomen and saw that his shirt had been torn by a piece of glass that stuck out of his side; it wasn't immensely deep, but still chilling to see. I decided to leave it for the surgeon as I started trying to hook him up to monitors.

\--

Me and Mark stood in the back watching the patient closely as the other EMT paid close mind to his monitors. The most we could do was make sure he wasn't dying, and help him in any way possible- which was theoretically the same thing. "What the fuck?" I looked down at the young man and saw his bruised eyes open, his moan of pain barely coming out. "He's awake." Mark immediately grabbed a syringe we had on standby and grabbed his arm gently, injecting him quickly. The man had almost no reaction to the needle. "Sir- are you okay?" He began to move his limbs, writhing in pain- yet the arm we injected didn't move as well. "God- no." He squeezed his eyes shut so tight I thought they could have burst. "We just gave you something for pain- it should kick in soon. What hurts?" I questioned, wanting to know what his main sources of pain were. "My back- my arm- fuck- my stomach." I glanced down at the piece of glass we had secured with bandages to ensure no movement and grimaced. 

\--

Minutes later the man stopped groaning and attempting to move, and merely just sat there, his eyes trained at the ceiling. "How do you feel, sir?" I asked, knowing the pain medicine had kicked in. "Wonderful." He smiled at me, his eyes struggling to keep open from the drug. "How much longer?" Mark yelled to the front. "Five minutes- can he make it?" The other EMT checked the monitors frantically before breathing a sigh of relief. "Surprisingly, yes." "Surprisingly?" The victim spoke out. "What do you mean surprisingly? I feel fine- why am I even here?" He attempted to lift his head up off the gurney, but thankfully the neck brace had restrained him. "Sir, don't move. You've been in a nearly fatal car accident and you need to relax." I was scared for him, and he would've been as well if he wasn't so high. "You're very pretty." I forced a smile. "Thank you, sir- please just relax." He closed his eyes for a moment before focusing them back on me. "You're cute when you're concerned." He murmured, smirking at me with his swollen features. "Can I have a kiss?" He jokingly slurred. Mark stifled a laugh from the other side of the ambulance.

\--

As we pulled up to the hospital, I noticed him starting to wriggle in what I assumed was discomfort. The pain medicine was strong, but only for the time being; we had to plan it to where it would wear off by the time they got to the surgeon, or else it could possibly conflict with any other medications they planned to give him. Mark swung the back doors open and grabbed one end of the gurney, gesturing for me to do the same. I held the head end of the stretcher and gently led it off the back end of the truck. "It hurts." He mumbled, his face twisted in agony. "I know, sir- we're at the hospital now, you'll get help." Me and Mark managed to lift the victim up and pull the retractable wheels from the underside of the stretcher, immediately making our way towards the emergency entrance. I glanced down at him frequently and saw him staring back at me when his eyes weren't shut in pain. I gave him a comforting smile before passing the gurney off to the doctors waiting at the door for him. They grabbed hold quickly before wheeling him down the pristine white hallway.

\--

"How are you, ma'am?" I grabbed hold of the head end of her gurney as well, assisting Mark in bringing her to the emergency exit just as we did with the young male. She forced a smile in response. She had a broken arm and some scratches, which was nothing compared to the other man; she seemed to be holding up well to where he was rapidly fading in and out of consciousness. I patted myself on the back for running to the overturned vehicle first.

\--

I began to wipe down any equipment used and disposed of any bandages/gauze pads that had been touched in the slightest bit. Being an EMT, you got used to getting rid of almost everything the second the patient was unloaded from the truck; it didn't bother me much since sanitation was key in any medical environment. "Hey!" I locked eyes with Mark who was outside the truck, holding one of the doors open. "What's up?" I asked, removing my gloves and throwing them in the trash. "Someone wants to talk to you."

\--

Mark led me through the hospital hallways and I picked at my nails nervously. I had no idea why anyone in the facility would want to speak with me of all people- I mean I didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned. He had me follow down the patient wing, and that was when my heart felt as if it was going to burst. I smiled curtly at passing nurses and watched as most of them sternly eye-balled me, knowing it wasn't my place to be near their patients. He stopped by room two-sixty-one and gestured for me to walk in before him.  
I anxiously padded into the room and saw the victim I tended to in the ambulance. He was cleaned up, and even with all the cuts on his skin, he looked quite cute. He had bandages wrapped tightly around his stitched up abdomen, and his arm was in a sling that was attached to the ceiling for elevation; his neck brace was present and proved to be very effective since he didn't even attempt to move his head. "Hi, sir." I walked up to his bedside and he smiled at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine. "Thank you for coming to me first- I was told I wouldn't be alive if you didn't get me out of there the way you did." I touched the arm that wasn't in the sling gently. "Thank you- I'm very happy I could help you." I pulled back and slowly began to make my way towards the door, assuming that would be the extent of our conversation. Once I got to the door frame that Mark was waiting by, I leaned against it, looking back. "Do you remember what you said in the ambulance?" Mark smirked and hit my arm playfully. "No, why?" Mark pushed past me and entered the room also, finding a place beside me. "You totally hit on her, man." The patient's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "What did I say?" I bit my lip to refrain from laughing. "You asked for a kiss." He covered his face with his uninjured hand and scoffed. "Jesus- did I really?" Mark crossed his arms and didn't lose his smug smile. "Sure did." I shook my head and laughed, deciding to leave them while they discussed the matter. "Okay, well I'm glad I could help you, and I hope you get better soon." I waved to the patient before exiting the room.  
Mark walked farther in, as I could tell by his footsteps. I leaned against the wall next to the door frame so I could remain in earshot of their conversation. "I could get her number for you." Mark joked, saying it with sarcasm. "Actually that'd be great." There was nothing in his tone except pure seriousness. "Seriously?" "Dude- I may have been high but I know a gorgeous girl when I see one." Mark sighed. "Fair enough."


End file.
